


your love is a secret I'm dying to keep

by haderscumslut



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King, Turtle Creek - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn Watching, Underage Drinking, Vaping, Weddings, just guys being dudes, kind of incest???? idk lol, lotsa porn, soooo much porn omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haderscumslut/pseuds/haderscumslut
Summary: Joey and Lee share a hotel room after Richie and Eddie's wedding. Things escalate.
Relationships: (in the background) - Relationship, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Joey Kaspbrak/Ulysses "Lee" Cohen-Tozier
Comments: 51
Kudos: 27





	your love is a secret I'm dying to keep

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO excited to be posting this. I've been lurking for ages and actually wrote this months ago, haha, so it doesn't follow the new updates... I was so nervous to make an A03 but here I am!!! 😃 I hope you all enjoy 😜 title from the QUEEN 👑 TAYLOR SWIFT! THANK YOU MA'AM! 🙏 thanks to my friends for looking over this before I posted, hahahaha, you're all so nice and embarrassing. I’m really nervous to post this so I’m going to post and check the comments in a few days!!! 🙈 Thank you all!!
> 
> This is based off of a "Social Media AU" called Turtle Creek on twitter!

The wedding is about a week after Joey’s fifteenth birthday. It’s quiet, away from the paparazzi and fans, in a small hotel in Maine. Joey and Lee are given joint best man duties, which actually means that they have to dress way too fancy and end up sharing Joey’s vape in the bathroom fifteen minutes before it starts.

“We’re going to be, like, brothers now,” Lee says, leaning his head against the tile wall and blowing the vape steam up towards the open window. It doesn’t actually go out the window, just drifts around their heads. Joey takes his vape back and takes a hit, trying not to look at Lee. The line of his neck, the bluish veins on his closed eyes. His hair, still rumpled and curly, despite all the gel they’d put in that morning.

He’s had a hard time looking away from Lee, lately.

“Cousins,” Joey points out. “And we’re not  _ really _ related.”

“What if we were?” Lee asks as Joey hands the vape back to him. “You know. Brothers, or whatever.”

Joey can imagine it. Growing up in the same house, fighting over every little thing. Getting to see Lee all the time, see him naked. His mouth is going dry at the thought. He brought a pack of gum for the ceremony; he fumbles for it, shoving a piece in his mouth. He’ll need it to get through the ceremony.

“We’re not, though,” Joey says. Lee takes one last hit, lets the steam out through his nose, and hands it back to Joey. He tucks it in the chest pocket of his suit and jumps off the bathroom counter. “Showtime.”

The wedding is the usual boring, gushy shit. All kinds of cute vows and Joey has to watch his dad kiss someone, which is just gross.

At the reception, flutes of champagne are handed out to everyone. Lee takes his with a grin, and Joey is about to push the waiter away when Richie shows up, grinning.

“Try it, kid. Live a little.” Joey takes the glass, hesitant, and Richie winks before vanishing again. He wonders what his dad would say as he takes the first sip.

_ Well, Richie is kind of my dad now, too. _

He glances at Lee, who is down half a glass and laughing at something his mom is saying.

_ We’re related. _

He feels himself going bright red, and it’s not just from the tiny sip of champagne. He takes another sip. And another.

When his glass gets refilled, he doesn’t say no, and he doesn’t stop.

Eventually everything kind of blurs together. Lee pulls him onto the dance floor, under the flashing disco lights, and they spin until they collapse, laughing hysterically. He lands on top of Lee, a hand on his chest, and feels the frantic racing of Lee’s heart under his palm.

When he stands, stumbling, he pulls Lee up with him. Lee is flushed red and grinning and it’s getting late and Joey has no idea how many drinks they’ve had.

“Wanna go back to the room?” Lee says, breathless.

Joey nods.

They can’t stop giggling and clinging to each other all the way down the hall. Joey has no idea how many drinks they had; at some point Lee asked the bartender for some mixed drinks, and they’d had a few of those. Maybe it had been too much and too fast, but Joey feels great. Every point of contact between him and Lee is a livewire.

The room that they’re sharing has two massive queen beds, and Joey collapses on the one closest to the door as soon as he makes it inside. Lee’s weight sinks onto the bed next to him, and he sits up a little to watch as Lee yanks off his suit jacket and tie, tossing them on the floor.

“Come on, take it off,” Lee says, glancing down at where Joey is collapsed. “You’ll feel better.”

Joey groans and sits up, reaching down to untie his shoes.

It only takes them both a minute or two to undress, and suddenly they’re on the bed together in their briefs, their clothes a pile on the floor. Lee looks at Joey for a long moment, and then looks away, the flush on his cheeks darkening.

“Well, I’m gonna shower—”

“Didn’t you shower this morning?” Joey asks. His heart is pounding in time with his head. He has to be wrong, he has to be—

“Yeah, I guess…” Lee crosses his legs, carefully, and Joey sees it. The outline of his cock, hard in his briefs.

Joey has never wanted to see something more in his life.

“Hey, dude,” he says, pushing past the nervousness, forcing the alcohol in his blood to do  _ something _ decent for him. “Wanna jerk off?”

Lee makes a choked-off, horrified noise in the back of his throat, and for a split second Joey is sure he’s ruined everything. But then Lee looks back at him, pupils blown, mouth open. A quick glance down — Joey had tried not too, it didn’t work — shows that he’s still hard.

“Yeah,” Lee breathes. “Yeah, fuck—”

He stumbles off for his laptop, and Joey kicks all the sheets down to the foot of the bed and props up some pillows against the headboard as Lee logs into his computer with shaking hands and opens Pornhub. The first result, under  _ Recommended For You _ , sends a bolt of pure arousal to Joey’s dick.

_ STEPBROTHER RAILS STEPBROTHER _

Lee seems to see it at the same time, and almost lunges to scroll past it. Joey pushes his hand away, scrolls back up, and hits the video.

It starts to play, the intro music loud in the quiet room, and Joey doesn’t let himself look at Lee as he positions the laptop at their feet and reaches up to take off his briefs. His cock springs free, hard and already dripping. He chances a look at Lee, and — fuck. His cock is bigger than Joey’s, long and thick, uncut. Joey wants it in his mouth. He forces his eyes away and back to the porn playing on the laptop.

On the laptop screen, the younger brother is playing video games in his underwear, stretched out across his bed. The older brother walks in, dressed in only a towel, and sits down behind the younger brother. Slowly, he drops his hand on the younger brother’s back, who jumps.

“What are you doing, step-bro?” he asks, high and reedy, and Lee lets out a little laugh. Joey’s eyes dart over to him again. He’s started moving his hand lazily up and down his cock, stopping at the head to play with his foreskin and rub at his slit. Joey’s mouth is watering so much he’s surprised he’s not drooling all over himself. He starts to jerk off as well, looking back at the video. The older brother is peeling down the younger brother’s underwear, revealing the curve of his ass.

“Just keep playing,” the older brother says, and drops the towel, revealing a massive cock. He climbs onto the bed behind the younger brother and lifts his hips, and lowers his head to press his tongue against the younger brother’s hole.

“Fuck!” the younger brother says, dropping his controller, and Joey’s toes curl into the mattress, his own hips lifting just a bit. The camera zooms in on the younger brother’s dripping cock, the sounds of the rimming loud and obscene. Joey hears a faint moan that he’s pretty sure is from Lee.

The video continues, and Joey continues to jerk off, slow and steady, trying to make it last. The video almost starts to fade out of view; all Joey can think about is Lee beside him, Lee’s big hands on his big cock, the noises he’s making in the back of his throat. All Joey can think about is how they’re step-cousins now.

The rimming ends and the younger brother deepthroats the older’s cock, getting his throat fucked. Joey closes his eyes and imagines it’s him and Lee. The feeling of his mouth stretched wide, taking Lee as far down his throat as he can, making it so good for him. He imagines the sounds Lee is making right now are for him. He tightens his hand around his cock, his hips jumping off the bed, and opens his eyes to look at Lee.

Lee is looking right at him. As they make eye contact, Lee licks his lips, slow and deliberate.

_ Fuck. _

Joey’s hand speeds up, and he glances back at the video.

“Yeah, little brother,” the older is saying, both hands buried in the younger’s hair. Joey imagines Lee’s hands in his hair, pulling him back and forth, going wherever Lee wants him. “Fuck yeah. Take it.”

Okay, the dialogue isn’t impressive, but it’s good enough.

Joey thinks this might be okay — that they might be able to jerk off together and go to sleep and everything will stay normal for them — when the video jumps ahead. The younger brother is face down, ass up, and the older brother is feeding his cock into his ass. He cries out in pleasure as the massive cock sinks inside him.

“Step-brother, fuck, yes, daddy, fuck me—”

Joey wants to laugh at ‘stepbrother’ and ‘daddy’ being in the same sentence, but before he can, the laptop is knocked aside. Lee is diving for him, and before Joey can react or think, Lee is kissing him. Frantic and desperate, teeth and the taste of booze everywhere. Joey kisses him back, realizes exactly what is happening, and kisses him harder. The cries of the younger brother go on and on as Lee kisses him, their cocks rubbing together against their bellies, Joey being pressed down into the mattress.

He’s not entirely sure how they get there, from point A to point B, but somehow they keep kissing, and Lee’s teeth leave bruises on his neck and chest, and then Lee’s cock is inching inside him. Joey wraps his legs around Lee’s waist, his nails digging into Lee’s back, as Lee groans, trying not to go too fast. It hurts, but it’s a good hurt. The best hurt Joey has ever had.

When Lee stops moving, Joey thinks he can feel it in his throat. He feels so full. He never wants to be empty again.

“Are you okay?” Lee whispers, reaching up to brush Joey’s hair out of his face. It’s a small gesture, but it makes his stomach swoop, makes him lean up to kiss Lee again, and again, and again.

“Fuck me,” he says, and Lee does, hitting that spot inside him over and over, making him see stars. The video has ended by now; it’s just them, the sounds of their breathing, Joey’s soft cries in the quiet room.

Lee starts to go faster, shifting to a deeper angle, and Joey’s eyes roll back in his head as Lee’s hand wraps around his cock and starts to jerk him off in time to the thrusts. When he’s teetering on the edge, moments from coming, Lee leans in and whispers in his ear, “Good job, little brother.”

Joey goes off like a rocket, back arching off the bed, heels digging into Lee’s back to keep him steady. He bites down on Lee’s shoulder to muffle his cries as he comes over both of their stomachs, and a moment later Lee’s thrusts stutter out and he buries himself in Joey, groaning low and deep as he spills inside Lee’s ass.

They come down from the high together, Joey taking his teeth off Lee’s shoulder and admiring the reddening marks on the skin. Lee pulls out of him, and they both wince a little as his cock tugs at the sensitive flesh. Joey can feel himself leaking, and from the look on Lee’s face as he looks down at Joey’s hole, it’s not an unpleasant thing. He bites down a stupidly happy grin.

Lee flops down next to him, and they lay there, sweaty and gross, Joey’s come splattered over both of them. Joey is still drunk, he thinks, but he can think a little clearer and the headache is sinking in. He’ll have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but at least he won’t be alone.

Grinning, Joey reaches for Lee’s hand, and links their fingers together. Lee doesn’t pull away.

“Welcome to the family,” Joey says, and Lee laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> For every comment Eddie is brought back to life in a fanfiction! Love you all 💗


End file.
